1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to integrated circuit packages and particularly to an improved circuit package utilizing metallized ceramic substrates, and still more particularly to an improved ground plane arrangement for use with the foregoing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art methods of forming ground planes for integrated circuit packages are directed to use of separate conducting and ground planes, formed by deposition, for example. U.S. Pat. No. 3,461,552 discloses a printed circuit card assembly designed for use with integrated circuit elements. A voltage plane is established on one side of the card, and a ground plane is established on the other side of the card. No separate ground plane structure is disclosed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,525,617 discloses an earth or ground plane on a ceramic substrate supporting circuit chips. The plane is formed in place by deposition on an insulating layer, rather than being formed as a separate laminated structure. U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,081 discloses a sandwich-type of voltage and ground plane, having conductive layers on opposite sides of a dielectric layer. It does not teach the provision of a laminated conductive layer on a dielectric layer, the composite laminate being held in mechanical position by bonding connections extending over the conductive layer.